A dangerous game magic is
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Summary: Edward and Leo are old friends. Leo offers the Cullen a position on magic school and a place where Danny, Nessie, and Hannah can expand their powers, now a new school year begins, new friendships blossom and also new
1. Chapter 1

**A dangerous game magic is**

**Summary****: Edward and Leo are old friends. Leo offers the Cullen a position on magic school and a place where Danny, Nessie, and Hannah can expand their powers, now a new school year begins, new friendships blossom and also new foes. The Halliwell will need the vampires help to vanquish a new threat. I don't own twilight or charmed! I only own Hannah Cullen and her brother Danny! I made up the names for Paige and phoebe's girls **

Characters

Charmed

Piper Halliwell

Leo Wyatt

Wyatt Halliwell (7)

Chris Halliwell (5)

Melinda Halliwell (4)

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthews

Henry Mitchell

Henry Jr. Mitchell (5)

Hayley Mitchell (2)

Harley Mitchell (2)

Coop

Payton Halliwell (6)

Phinn Halliwell (4)

Penny Halliwell (2)

Twilight

Bella Cullen

Edward Cullen

Alice Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Nessie Cullen (7)

Danny Cullen (5)

Hannah Cullen (4)

Jasper hale

Rosalie hale

Chapter 1: welcome

"First day at magic school, aren't you excited?" Bella asked her daughter as they made their way to her classroom

"Yes mummy really exiting!" 4 year old Hannah smiled happily

"Mrs. Cullen right?" Mrs. Moonside smiled

"Bella" the vampire said smiling

"And this must be Hannah right?" Moonside looked at the little girl in owe

"Hi, I'm ready for my class!" she said giving her mother one last hug before taking the teachers hand

"She is exited" the teacher whispered to Bella. She nodded

"I'll see you later mummy!" Hannah waved one last time before Bella turned around

Meanwhile ….

"Welcome back Nessie" Mrs. Doodle smiled at the sight of the Cullen's eldest child. Esme had taken her to the new class she was going to be in.

"Esme" Mrs. Doodle smiled "I'm glad to see you again, after so long, how was summer?"

"We went to Alaska!" Nessie smiled jumping up and down

"I'm sure you had a great time" doodle smiled.

"I should go now" Esme gave Nessie one last kiss "be good"

"Always am" Nessie smiled

And later…

"Edward Cullen!" Paige Matthews walked towards the man near her

"Paige, how are you?" he gave her a twisted smile "how is Henry?"

"He's…great" she eyed the boy on his arms "Danny, you are huge!"

"Hi!" Danny gave Paige a wink

"I'm glad you decided to come back teaching" Paige said sweetly

"Is Leo still the principal?" Edward asked. His old friend was the best whitelighter ever

"Yeah, though is weird, he is a mortal now" Paige said nostalgically

"I heard, that's too bad" Edward shrugged

"You should go visit him before you start your class, he'll be happy to see you"

"I will, once I find Bella" Edward placed Danny down "have you seen her anywhere?"

"She was going to take Hannah with her teacher daddy!" Danny said

"Oh, that's right the baby of the Cullen clan is starting magic school this year" Paige smiled

"You mind if I leave him here with you, I need to go find Bella" Edward brushed Danny's hair. "Be good, I love you" he hugged him again and then disappeared

"Come on Danny, let's go find your teacher" Paige picked the little boy up and orbed

"Leo?" piper entered her husband's office "are you here?"

"Hey" Leo was going through some all books, she offered her a kiss

"I left the kids in their classes and I'm going down to P3 for the rest of the day"

"Okay, I'll be home for dinner"

"Leo?" came Paige's voice from the door

"Come in" piper said

"Hey, dropping off the kids huh?" Paige asked opening the door

"Yeah, and I see you are babysitting" piper mucked when she spotted Danny

"Hi aunt piper!" Danny chuckled on Paige's arms

"Hi" piper smiled

"I'm just doing someone a favor" Paige said

"Is Edward already here?" Leo asked

"Yeah, he was just looking for Bella

"Oh" Leo laughed "they can't be away from each other cant they?"

"I guess not" Paige said. "He's coming to visit you once she finds her"

"Okay, thanks Paige" Leo smiled and looked at Danny. The boy smiled shyly "Chris must be around here somewhere Danny"

"Thanks, I should go now Uncle Leo" Danny waved goodbye as Paige closed the door behind her

"It's nice to see Bella and Edward back at school" piper smiled

"Yeah and now that Hannah is starting her first year it will be much easier for them to be here"

**Okay,**** chapter one! Leo and Edward have been friends for years. And this is Danny's second year and Nessie's third year at magic school **


	2. Chapter 2

**A dangerous game magic is**

**Summary: Edward and Leo are old friends. Leo ****offers the Cullen a position on magic school and a place where Danny, Nessie, and Hannah can expand their powers, now a new school year begins, new friendships blossom and also new foes. The Halliwell will need the vampires help to vanquish a new threat. I don't own twilight or charmed! I only own Hannah Cullen and her brother Danny! I made up the names for Paige and phoebe's girls **

Characters

Charmed

Piper Halliwell

Leo Wyatt

Wyatt Halliwell (7)

Chris Halliwell (5)

Melinda Halliwell (4)

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthews

Henry Mitchell

Henry Jr. Mitchell (5)

Hayley Mitchell (2)

Harley Mitchell (2)

Coop

Payton Halliwell (6)

Phinn Halliwell (4)

Penny Halliwell (2)

Twilight

Bella Cullen

Edward Cullen

Alice Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Nessie Cullen (7)

Danny Cullen (5)

Hannah Cullen (4)

Jasper hale

Rosalie hale

Chapter 2: seeing old friends PART I

Nessie's POV

I arrived at my new class after saying goodbye to Esme, the first person I spotted was my BFF Wyatt. Once he saw me his eyes lighted up

"Ness!" he pulled me into a bear hug, one I instantly returned. I had missed him. My summer hadn't been the same without our pranks and jokes, I was glad to be back at magic school and knowing he hadn't found another person better than me. Or at least I thought so. That's when I saw her, the new girl, Glenda was her name. What kind of sick name was Glenda? She had sparkling red hair and freckles. She looked like chucky, the toy.

"I want you to meet Glenda" Wyatt seemed to excited as he spoke "she is staying with us until her mom gets back from Russia"

_Russia? That's the reason for the name huh? I still think it stinks_

"Hi" she said hugging me. I pulled back instantly. Wyatt sent me a look, and groaning I hugged back.

_Boy! I started feeling something in my stomach …what could it be?_

**Chapter 2!! Next Danny's POV **


	3. Chapter 3

**A dangerous game magic is**

**Summary: Edward and Leo are old friends. Leo offers the Cullen a position on magic school and a place where Danny, Nessie, and Hannah can expand their powers, now a new school year begins, new friendships blossom and also new foes. The Halliwell will need the vampires help to vanquish a new threat. I don't own twilight or charmed! I only own Hannah Cullen and her brother Danny! I made up the names for Paige and phoebe's girls**

**Chapter 3: seeing old friends PART II**

Danny's POV

When I arrived, the class was not even complete yet. But I really didn't care much about the newcomers, no it had always been me and Chris, best friends since before birth, hheeh sounds creepy doesn't it?

"Danny Cullen we're just waiting for you to sit down" Mrs. Newman smiled at me. How long had I been thinking? It didn't matter, today was a good day.

"sorry" I lowered my face and sat next to Chris. He smiled, but seemed quiet, I didn't know why

"what were you doing?" he asked "reading minds?"

"no, I was just thinking about how she's so mean" I whispered back

"she's not mean" a voice shot at me. A girl, someone I had never seen before, was next to Chris on the other side

"I wasn't talking to you!" I said angrily. She raised her hand

"yes Jessie?" the teacher said as she spotted her

"This boy is being mean to me!" she squealed

She pointed at me. I freaked . the teacher was about to speak when someone appeared at the door. It was Paige, thanks god

The teacher left with her, not before shooting me a nasty look. I turned to face the pigtailed devil

"What's your problem?" I asked . I couldn't read her mind. That was really weird to me, cause the only person who was safe from my powers was my own mother

"you thought you could read what I was thinking?" she asked me. I swallowed hard ._how did she know about what I could do. And why was Chris acting so weird all the sudden?_

"I don't know who you are, but I don't really care" I turned around

"are you afraid of her?" Chris asked me. I didn't respond

"what do you think?" I said sarcastically "I'm not"

"what are you boys whispering?" Jessie asked. We froze

"Okay class, I'm back!" the teacher called us to order and I had to ignore the little devil, if I didn't want any trouble

Later that day as my mom tucked me in, I told her about the pigtailed brat and she was intrigued as I was to discover why I couldn't read her mind. Dad on the other hand didn't thought It was so important and assumed it was just her ability.

_But she couldn't fool me. I knew something was going on …_

_**Chapter 3! Who could Jessie be?? Any ideas?? How will Danny deal with her??**_


End file.
